Only Survivior
by Jester.Musica
Summary: Hirasawa Yui and Sawada Tsunayoshi are cousins. That's all there in it... Or was it? After 7 years, they finally had their reunion only to know that...
1. PROLOGUE

Heya~ Been a awhile since I logged into fanfic . net My other stories, I'll have them in hiatus first. I'm having fun writing this fanfic. It just hit me all of a sudden since I really love music and KHR and of course K-On *wink*

Well first HTT or Houkago Tea Time is in middle school. That means Yui just met Mio and the others during middle school. Cause I'm writing everyone in there highschool times. About Tsuna and the others… Well, I'll just use everything I can remember on it. But as far as I can remember I planned it with KHR characters and K-on charas… Oh well! Just read!

Don't you think Yui and Tsuna look alike? Or maybe Yui and Nana are twins? *grin* Onto the prologue!

* * *

***PROLOGUE***

* * *

**Yui's P.O.V.**

"Bye-bye Ricchan! Mio-chan! See you tomorrow!~" I turned and waved at them.

"Be careful on your way Yui!" both of them shouted

"Hai~" then I started my journey on my way home.

The graduation was done. We've presented Azu-nyan a song~ I hummed it on the way home. I remembered that Dad and Mom were home so I started running towards home. I can't wait to eat Mom's curry~

* * *

"No way…." Was all I could say.

I dropped my bag to the ground. I even lost gripped to my precious Gitah. My eyes were just starting directly to the bright red flame coating our house as if it was a cake. I didn't know how long I stared. I just stared

.

.

and stared.

.

.

.

and stared.

_My house was burning._

I didn't remember a lot. I just found myself eating in the table of the Sawada residence, in the guidance of my auntie, Sawada Nana.

"Yui-chan!" I turned to the person who called me. Suddenly engulfing me to a hug, everything felt warm in his arms. My eyes watered and started bawling out every tears I could muster. His scent.. it made me remember what happen.

My house was burning.

The corpse of my dead sister have a violet mark all throughout her body, her clothes missing.

My mother has holes on her body.

My father was missing.

The place smelled ashes and…

..

..

.

.

.

.

.

_Gunpowder._

* * *

It's only a prologue so it should be short right? But it already gave you a brief meaning to the story! Yay! *cheers* Jester is so happy!~ Anyways… R&R?

*REVIEW*REVIEW* REVIEW*REVIEW* REVIEW*REVIEW* REVIEW*REVIEW* REVIEW*REVIEW* REVIEW*REVIEW* REVIEW*REVIEW* REVIEW*REVIEW* REVIEW*REVIEW* REVIEW*REVIEW*


	2. The Guardian's Worry

YO~ Sorry for the slow updates! I have a story to tell, I thought of dropping this stroy when I saw there was a review I thought "WHy not continue?" and coincidentally 'Fuwa Fuwa Time' played in my MP3 xD. SOOOOOO! LEt move on to the chapter one shall we?

* * *

**_(CHAPTER 1: The guardian's worry)_**

* * *

A certain silver hair bomber stared at the house before him. "Sawada Residence" was on the name plate. It was a house of his friend, and also, his boss. The house was (miraculously) silent; there was no other form of noise inside and outside of the said house. He sighed before he started his journey on the way school. But before he could take his third step away from the house he heard his name was called. "A-re? Gokudera?"

He knew the voice. The owner of the voice neared him and slung his arm around the bomber's shoulder. " So it is Gokudera! Ahaha, what a coincidence!"

"Get your arm off me baseball freak!" Gokudera pushed the baseball teen's arm away and distanced himself away from the teen. He glared at him but soon stopped when he saw amber eyes stare at the house with worry.

"He hasn't come home yet huh…" Yamamoto gripped his bag tighter before starting to walk towards school.

"Yeah, and it's almost been a week." Gokudera soon followed his suite.

* * *

**++FLASHBACK++**

* * *

They were just having their 'peaceful' lunch at the rooftop, a one-sided argument between Gokudera and Yamamoto while Tsuna was trying to calm his Storm Guardian. Something vibrated in Tsuna's pocket, not that the other two noticed it.

**_"NANI?!"_**

Both turn to the brunette, which by now noticed that he was speaking with someone in the phone in a hushed tone. The silverette was about to ask his boss on what was the call about when Tsuna started fixing his things but a stern voice cut his words. "Hayato, I entrust you my stuff back at our classroom and deliver them as soon as the class ended. Takeshi, please kindly refrain from following and restrain Hayato from skipping the class." In a flash the brunette disappeared from their sight.

The two just numbly nod at the sudden order. It was rare for Tsuna call them with their first names, and which was super rare is that Tsuna actually went to Boss' mode just to tell them that. It wasn't the first time they saw Tsuna act like that. He was like that when they were deeply hurt and that only meant that one of his comrades is hurt right now.

They returned to their classroom reluctantly. It was against their worried wills but then orders are orders, follow them or else. Yamamoto opened their classroom door to see Chrome talking to Hana in a hushed yet worried tone.

* * *

"Yo." Yamamoto greeted. "Where's Kyoko?" he looked around to look for the orangenette, though the said girl is nowhere to be found… "Didn't she say that she'll have lunch with you guys?"

"H-hai.. she did." Chrome answered with her soft voice.

"Kyoko took a dash following Sawada." Hana clicked her tongue to emphasize her annoyance.

This caught Gokudera's attention. Why does the stupid woman get to follow his beloved boss while he, his right hand man, wasn't able to? Then he voiced out his one word question. "Why?"

Both girls looked at each other and shook their heads, after all they don't even know why.

The time flew by achingly slow for the worried guardians of the Decimo. As soon as the bell rang for dismissal the three guardians, namely Gokudera, Yamamoto and Chrome, stealthily left the classroom with Tsuna's bag at hand.

* * *

**++END OF FLASHBACK++**

* * *

After that Gokudera was only able to leave the bag to Nana, Tsuna's mother, for she was in a great hurry, with a bag at hand, and was left with the message that she and Tsuna were going to be in an out-of-town trip for a while before speeding out of Namimori using a taxi.

It was already 3 days since they left. It seemed that the Sasagawa siblings also joined the mother and son in their trip as it was said in the rumors around the neighborhood. Some said they eloped though left thinking why with the mother and brother.

Yamamoto and Gokudera were surprised when they saw their beloved boss talking with Kyoko, Chrome and Hana. "Tsuna/ Juudaime!"

The said brunette turned and greeted them. "Ohayo, Gokudera-kun, Yamamoto-kun!"

"How are you Juu-" before they could ask Tsuna any question the teacher entered with a girl following from behind. "Class, kindly go back to your seats!" Gokudera clicked his tonge before he sat beside his boss.

Everyone stared at the girl in front of them. She awfully looked like someone they knew. Brown hair, brown eyes… "Kindly introduce yourself Hirasawa-kun"

The girl bowed. "Nice to meet you I am Hirasawa Yui, Sawada Tsunayoshi's cousin."

* * *

SHE APPEARED! O.O Lol xD SO Yui is Tsuna's cousin! Banzai! I promise! I will update faster now! Thank you for the 4 reviews! I wish more review to come! So do you think Yui's intro is kina.. short? Saa! I'm still in the middle of thinking whose Yui's 'angel'. Intrigued? Har! Review your suggestion on Yui's 'ANGEL'! Just choose any guy in KHR! And of course my little Tuna is not allowed! Sore dewa!

_Jester logged out._


	3. Famous Cousin

Another update as I promised! *cheers* Thanks to Awesome Guy! That was too AWESOME!(( tell me why do I remember someone with white haired, bandage on nose and always shouts a word that is in rhyme with Dream? *confused*)) Enough chit-chat! Here goes chapter 3!

_Note: I don't really remember hat as Yui's hometown is, but judging by "Sakuragaoka high" I decided it to be called : Sakura._

* * *

**Yui's .P.O.V.**

* * *

Everyone turned their heads to my cousin, who desperately tried to hide under their stares, wide eyed... Was that something to be surprised about?

Trying to get their attention from my meek cousin, I re-did my introduction. "I'm Hirasawa Yui! I really like sweets and cakes!" I did a mental cheer as they turned their head towards me "A-ano.. I-I played guitar..." nervously I just bowed my head_ (A/N: SO Tsuna-like *sigh*)_ "Please treat me nicely in the following years..."

Silence responded my introduction. I looked up to see almost everyone with sparkles in their eyes.

"Of course we would!"

"Kawaii~"

"You played guitar?! Awesome!"

"Can you teach me to play, Hirasawa-san?!"

"Aren't you from Houkago Tea Time?!"

"Can we have lunch together?!"

"What's your phone number?!"

"Let's exchange mails!"

I did a small back step as the whole class seemed to take steps towards me, curiosity in their eyes. I caught Kyoko-chan and Tsuna-kun's thumbs up, saying it was a success, I just smile sweetly at the small achievement Is it me or some boys had pink tints across their cheeks? Whatever, because At this I took my first step to my new life.

The teacher slightly scold the students for 'scaring' me with their wild attitude. I just can't help but sweatdrop. I was assigned at the seat between Kyoko-chan and Tsuna-kun's seat which I took gladly. I don't think I could manage to sit beside someone I don't know after- what's this?

I opened the paper that appeared on top of my table. 'I have strawberry shortcake. Wanna join us?' was written together with cute tuna drawing. I peeked to my cousin who pointed at the small pink lunch bag beside his table. Giggling quietly, I returned the paper with it's reply.

* * *

**Tsuna's P.O.V.**

* * *

I immediately sweatdrop as I read the paper. 'Only if Tsu-chan feed me~' with a small drawing of a guitar. I gave her a reject mark by crossing my arms which she playfully pouted. Both of us giggled sneakily as the lesson goes on.

I was more than glad that Yui was finally acting a bit normally after the death of her mother and sister.

* * *

**++FLASHBACK++**

* * *

After I gave orders to Yamamoto and Gokudera I immediately took a dash towards home. Worry was clearly written in my face. I crossed the classroom (which was beside the staircase) and found out that Kyoko also received a mail from Okaa-san about Yui.

I slammed the door open and shouted my cousin's name. Suddenly, I was on the floor with my arms around my cousin, planting soothing pats on her back, as she cried in my arms. I never saw my ever-so-cheerful-and-annoying cousin cry. And also I never saw her this fragile as I only saw her stupid smile plastered in her face as she wiped the sweets kaa-san made.

"Yui-chan..." I looked up to Kyoko to see her eyes getting cloudy by tears. She croushed down beside us and circled soothing pats on Yui's back. "Shush... we're here..."

* * *

After what seemed endless tears, I stood up and carried her like a bride on the way to my room. She had fallen asleep, I presumed an hour or two of crying would tire someone. Tucking her to bed I can still see tears dripping from her eyes and desperate words. "Kaa-san... Tou-san... Ui..."

I heard someone knock on my door, the door opened to reveal Kyoko-chan looking very distressed. "Tsuna-kun... Maman told me everything..." her shoulders began shaking "Ui and Rui-obaa-san... they..."

She told me everything... the fate of the Hirasawa's... But every detail in that story made something in fire and something was pulling my gut... Once again my hyper intuition flared like an alarm. I can guess that something is bound to happen very soon... and is not good to boot.

After packing our (mine and mom's) things, Onii-san (Ryohei) arrived with Kyoko-chan and his things that is good for at least 3 days. It was decided that once Yui-chan wakes up we'll head to Yui' home town, Sakura City .

* * *

We went to the funeral, tears here and there. But I just stared at the to casket in front of me, not shedding a single tear. "Kyoko-chan," she looked up, her eyes really red and puffy "I'd be walking around the city, just call me if you need something.' the girl nodded and continued her mourning.

I strolled down to the Hirasawa residence. It was badly burnt, but it wasn't enough to make the house fall. It still stood like it was before, but the difference is that there were burnt holes around the house.

I picked up some scent, the scent of gunpowder was still in air. I climbed up to the second floor to see if Yui's room but the sight was something different. If I was the same old me, I would've probably fainted. Blood splattered on walls, the bed had couple of holes that obviously came from a knife, sheets on the floor... I could tell that struggle was done. Calling a special someone to investigate further, I made my trip out of the house.

With my honed observation skills I could rather tell that someone, though its not only one, were following me. "Can I help you?" I turned to see 4 girls staring at me, three looked the same age as me and one looked a year younger.

After that I'd rather not return to Sakura City for at least maybe a month or two.

* * *

**++FLASHBACK ENDS++**

* * *

"Class dismissed." after those words were said,four different people went up to my seat. As for my cousin... let say I got a pretty famous cousin right now...

TBC.

* * *

I think I failed *cries*

Please Review! I need it! *sparkles*

* * *

_Jester logged out._


	4. Reborn's Report

Why do I feel like to update everyday? xD Joking! Just an effect from doing nothing -_-

Thank you for the reviews Fanfictioninator (here's your request answer about the tutor! And about the other questions..I don't really have definite plans about it.) and Mr. Awesome Guest (God! Your the most awesome guy I ever seen! Thanks! It really fluttered me here's my gift!... Though I think I failed... *sigh*)

Anyways! Chapter 4~~~~~~~~~

* * *

**(CHAPTER 4: REBORN'S REPORT )**

* * *

Sighing in relief, the group fell down to their knees as Gokudera shut the door closed and locked. Even if the group was physically trained in stamina, fan boys and girls beat them to it even they aren't trained. Was liking someone gives you that much of a power and stamina? That would only leave them in question but first they had to eat or they won;t last for a whole day.

The brown haired cousins and the Sasagawa siblings ate their lunch happily. Running was definitely tiring. Noticing that the group (consisting of Ryohei, Gokudera, Yamamoto, Chrome, Tsuna, Kyoko, and lastly Yui.)was somewhat silent, they reluctantly looked up from their beloved bentos and saw almost everyone staring at the female Tsuna version.

Yui squirmed at their gaze and unconsciously hid behind her cousin. Tsuna took notice and sighed "Guys, what's wrong?" he asked.

Before anyone could voice out their thoughts they were interrupted with a shout from a sempai. "Yui-chan! Can you EXTREMELY give me a piece of your EXTREME cake?!"

"S-sure R-Ryo-nii.." Yui was about to fish the cake out of her bento (that was amazingly packed with couple of sweets) when another fork beat her to it, making the brown haired girl open her mouth wide in shock."My cake!"

Everyone stared at the suspect (murderer in Yui's aspect), who was happily munching through the chocolate cake. "Maman's cake really is something huh Yui-chan?~" Kyoko took her last bite and grinned at her.

"NOOO~ My cake!" Yui, teary eyed, tried to get her revenge by getting Kyoko's share of cake that Nana made for them albeit failed cause the orangette stood up and ran with own bento at hand.

"Come and catch me~" Kyoko grinned playfully at her. Yui took the challenge and ran after Kyoko.

"Kyo-chaaaaaaaaan~ Caaaaaaake~" Yui whined as she chased after her childhood friend.

Tsuna just sighed at their antics and continued eating. He caught the sight of his three guardians watching the game of tag between the two girls amusingly (although irritably for a certain bomber). Looks like he need explain some things to his guardian, again he sighed.

He felt someone hugged him from behind. In reflex, he fished a piece of cake from his bento and fed the girl behind him. "Unlike Kyo-chan, Tsu-chan is kinder!" Yui proclaimed.

Kyoko just stuck her tongue out and Yui imitated with more childishness. The guy in the middle ignored them and faced his female mist guardian "Chrome-chan, Maman asked me if you were still interested to let her teach you."

"H-Hai..." was her meek reply, still shy with the new girl in their lunch circle.

"Maman's teaching what?" Yui snuck her fork to Tsuna's bento to get another piece.

"Baking a cake." Kyoko grinned as she practically saw Yui's face lit up.

"Cake?"

* * *

Kyoko grabbed Chrome and Yui's hands and started to run off first on the way to the classroom, leaving th males to walk on their on. Ryohei, who had an unexpected calm voice, "So does this calls a meeting later?"

"Meeting?" Yamamoto and Gokudera parroted.

Tsuna only nodded. "Hai, Reborn did say he'll return tonight so I guess you do have a right to know nii-san." he sheepishly smiled, "And Gokudera-kun, Yamamoto-kun... Sorry for running like that last time.. And tonight I'll properly tell you everything what happened these past 3 days." he knew that they were holding back on bombarding Tsuna questions, and tonight was the answer to all of their questions.

* * *

**NIGHT TIME**

* * *

Somehow they manage to convince Yui to go out, all thanks to Kyoko who asked her to accompany her for shopping for the materials for the baking session. Yui didn't agree at first since she had to wait for Chrome for she was the main reason of the whole ordeal. Then Kyoko had told her that Chrome had to cancel it for personal emergency which somehow convinced the brown haired girl. Nana had them accompanied so it was only Tsuna, Ryohei, Gokudera, Yamamoto and Chrome, who was hidden with illusions, left in the house. Chrome somehow felt bad to hide from Yui.

While waiting for a certain hitman, Tsuna decided to talk about the trip with a little back up from Ryohei. The three guardians nodded in understanding, even if they were in Tsuna's place they would do the same after all. "It seems like you have gathered." Reborn came in through the window, startling almost everyone... ALMOST.

"How was it Reborn? Are 'they' related to this?" Tsuna, who has entered boss mode, asked.

"Don't I deserve a 'welcome home' at least?" Reborn smirk as he saw impatient glint from his student's eyes. "And, yes. "They" are involve in this case. It was not an accident it was a murder... Hirasawa massacre if I should say."

"Hirasawa Massacre?" Yamamoto wanted to make sure he heard right, but of course he heard it right. He spared a glance to Yui's cousin and childhood friend, one was brimming in anger and the other one is unexpectedly... calm?

"WHO PLANNED THIS MASSA-" Chrome immediately covered the angered sun guardian's mouth with her illusion If this matter was heard by the whole neighborhood probably their "quiet" highschool life is ruined... though it is already ruined before they start highschool.

Reborn passed a folder to Tsuna, who immediately read the contents. The guardians patiently waited for their boss to finish reading, as far as they can see the content wasn't good. Tsuna closed the folder and returned the folder to Reborn. "Just because he refused... every Hirasawa is now hunted around the world?"

Rebrn nodded, a bit pride swelled inside of him, he did a pretty good job with his student. "Of course that includes the only survivor within the Hirasawa's."

"Only Survivor?"

"Hirasawa Yui."

Not long after every occupants of the house, aside from the hitman, ran outside and started to sprint towards the shopping district.

* * *

Well, did I nailed it or what? I don't know! Just R&R to let me know! *wink*

_Jester logged out._


	5. Meeting the Mist and Cloud (part 1)

**CHAPTER 4: Meeting the Mist and Cloud (part 1)**

* * *

She was sure that she went shopping together with Kyoko and Nana... so what was she doing in the school clinic shaking in fear as she watch two guys fighting?

"I'll bite you to death."

"Kufufu, will you?"

Yui could only stare as tonfas and trident collide.

* * *

**30 minutes ago. Shopping district**

* * *

Kyoko was telling Yui stories about the Namimori's previous prefect, Hibari Kyoya. The brown haired girl could only shiver as she hear the punishment of the offenders and the line he always say "I'll bite you to death."

Curiousity spark in her and she asked. "Does he litterally bite people to death?" paling at the very thought.

Kyoko giggled and said, "Of course he don't."

"Phew, I thought he was a vampire or something..." Yui wiped an imaginary sweat and vanished the thought of a vampire ruling over the school.

Kyoko continued telling stories as Nana would provide more information. They was so absorbed in their conversation that they didn't noticed that Yui stopped walking. She noticed that their was a coin on the road and crouched down to pick it up.

Suddenly, right above the coin's postion a burn mark appeared. The girl didn't noticed it but it was a gunshot, all she thought is that the mark was right there before she got the coin. Soon she was debating wheter she had to return the coin to the owner or what.

Not knowing what to do, she stood up to ask her companions only find that they are already ahead of her. Yui was about to call Kyoko when suddenly her vision turned black.

"Guess who~"

* * *

Yui was skipping in glee as she held hands with Ritsu. The drummer dropped by Namimori to see her! She asked Ritsu why she wasn't with Mio and the others suddenly she was asked to have tea and eat cake, not answering the question. Being a sweet lover she was, Yui completely forgot about the question and let Ritsu drag her to some cake store.

"Mmmm!~ This black forest is good isn't it Ricchan?~" Yui complimented as shecontinued to gobble the whole cake up.

The said girl could only cry in her mind as the girl infront of her almost wiped her wallet's insides. She ordered the most epensive cake! "S-So Yui mind joining me?" she had to start the plan before her wallet's insides are gone!

"Where?" she asked before sipping unto her tea.

The drummer grinned, "A surprise."

* * *

Yui, once again, let her drag by Ritsu. She didn't mind it but what was minding her is that the nagging feeling that she have. She stared at the drummer's back. She felt wrong by the way she held her hand, it was like it wasn't Ritsu holding her hand. But the drummer was right before her so why does it felt wrong?

"Ne, Ricchan..." she called.

"Hm? What is it Yui-chan?" the brown haired girl blinked. '-chan'? Now that felt _super_ wrong. The drummer never calls her that!

Yui looked around to realized that the were about to enter a deserted part of the district. "W-what are we doing here?" she was getting scared... She needs to get away..._now._

"We'll meet some _friends._" she saw it. A smirk was seen onto Ritsu's face... it wasm't the smirk of playing around... it was something else... there was a certain edge... just like how she said '_friends'._ Yui doesn't like it.

"Let go of me Ricchan..."

"WHat are you talking about? Were gettign close ya know?"

"LET GO OF ME!" suddenly Yui's hands were covered in flames.

Yui used her other flame covered hand to push Ritsu away. It was successful and she ran in a speed she never knew she had. Something was telling her not to look back and yet she did. Her eyes widened when she saw a girl chase her with a flame colored sword. Being scared, she sped up in a speed she never thought she had.

"Come back here Yui-chan~" that was Ritsu's voice but Yui knew.. it wasn't Ritsu.

* * *

Yui just realized that both of hands and feet were covered in orange flames when she hid behind a wall of an abandoned school she miraculously found. She stared at the flames on her hands, it didn't hurt her. It was warm, not the type of hot that could hurt her. And another discovery she found, she wasn't freaking out. The flames felt and seemed normal for her!

"Yuuuuuuui-chaaaan~ C'mon out! MIo's with me you know!" called 'Ritsu'

Usually Yui woud fall for this but something was telling her that she was lying. "Yuuui-chan~ " 'Ritsu called again. Suddenly her voice turned dark."Found you."

True to her words, the wall Yui was leaning and hiding on was suddenly sliced. Was it her luck or what because Yui barely survive with her uniform a bit cut and her arm was slightly cut. The cut wasn't that big r too small but it was enough to let the blood out.

She panicked. She covered her cut with a hand and stared at the girl with a sword in fear."What's wrong Yui-chan?~ Did it hurt too much?~" the girl smirked evilly as she advanced towards Yui.

* * *

Tears streamed n Yui's face. The girl lifted her flame covered sword and pointed t to Yui's throat. The girl perfectly knew that the brown haired girl was terrified, too terrified to move. And it was the perfect time t ask her, "Where is the Seed?"

"S-Seed?" she parroted. What was she talking about?

The girl let the tipof her sword graze her throat, letting it drip a bullet of blood. "Stop messing with me. You should know where the Seed is!"

"I-I do-" Yui's eyes widened as the girl was replaced with a psillar of magma.

"Kufufu, what do you think your doing?" a man with a very disturbing hairstyle came in.

"R-Rokudo Mukuro!" the girl gasped before losing conciousness.

Yui could only stare frozen at the man before her, she could not move a muscle when those blue and red eyes spared a glance at her. Slowly, the man raised a trident, that seemed to come out from nowhere , and pointed at it at Yui. "Kufufu,

* * *

Hey! ANother Update folks! *grin* I'll divide this chapter into two parts cause I don't know what to do anymore! THough as you expect Hibarin will come~ I ust don't know how~

People! R&R!

_Jester logged out_


	6. SORRY not an update

For the readers of Kuroko's First Light, OnlySurvivor, I'm terribly sorry but it may took a while to update those for the reason that my laptop's charger broke and the current chapters are already done. So I'm having a hard time to recall and type. I'm trying! I swear!

For Kuroko's first light preview:

Kise passed the ball to Aomine. The tanned boy waited to let the ball reach to his hands until an orange blur passed by him and stole the ball.

Everyone froze at the spectacular before them.

"Hikarin steals the ball and goes for a dunk!" a cute girl dribbled past through Murasakibara and jumped for a dunk.

Before the ball could go in, Midorima comes in to block the ball but the girl quickly leaned back and shot the ball to the ring for a clean shot. _Fade away_.

"Hikarin number 11 of Seirin High fakes and makes a fade away!" she landed and made an idol pose as a finale. "Minna Yoroshiku! I am Honomi Hikari! Call me Rin or Hikarin! RIn is simply a freeloader and the only love of Kuroko Tetsuya aside for basketball and vanilla milkshakes!"

For Only Survivor preview:

Tsuna just stared at the scene before him. What he feel about his cousin? Afraid or amused? Because right now, Yui was petting Hibari's hair like he was some kind of cute pet while Mukuro gave her a piggy back ride like any brother would do.

"Oh Tsu-chan!" the girl immediately jumped down from the blunette's back and went to glomp her cousin "I met Hiba-chan and Muku-chan!"

Tsuna internally winced when he heard that his cousin called his two most fearsome guardians in a cute way, waiting for some kind of killing intent or weapon clashing, he prepared himself to protect the girl… which never came.


	7. Meeting the Mist and Cloud (part 2)

*BOW DOGEZA* I'M VERY SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING THAT LONG! I WAS DESPERATELY TRYING TO REVIVE MY LAPTOP FOR MONTHS! I'MSORRY!GOMENASAI!PORPABOR! TT^TT

And am I so happy that a lot did want me to continue this fic TOT Thank you very much reviewers! I won't forget you guys! *hands out cookies*

* * *

**CHAPTER 5: Meeting the Mist and Cloud (part 2)**

* * *

Mukuro stared at the girl on the tip of his _sharp _trident. The girl herself was literally sparkling and looked very amused. How in seven hells could a person _sparkle_ with a trident right before her throat? One things for sure this girl is one of the stupid people that will affect his beloved Chrome.

"Do you wear contacts?"

"No."

"Is your hair natural?"

"Why are yo-"

"_Herbivores."_

(line break)

Yui knew that this man was the one who saved her at the same time he was the one who summoned those magma pillars, how he did it she was willing to learn how. The man was surging with the 'dangerous aura'. But she never paid heed.

She was staring right through heterochromatic eye. A pair of blue and red eyes; in a way they look scary but at the same time fascinating. (Jester: Seriously?)

The first eye was red. She can feel something dark was in its past. Whether it was contacts or not the kanji on his eye looked really _cool._ Yui couldn't make out what kind of kanji was in his eye but she was sure it was a number, how did he get the contact? She definitely wants to know and use it a performance sometime soon.

The second one was a blue one. Unlike the first eye, this made her a bit…. calm. It also kind of reminds her of a certain timid girl along her cousin's friend. She might not remember her name but she's assured that both of they are acquaintances.

Lastly his hair was the first thing Yui noticed. Its strange … physique. She's finding a way to stop petting the strange hair. Yui wonders if it was natural or not. It was in a shape of a pineapple! Who would want a hair like that?!

"Do you wear contacts?"

"No."

"Is your hair natural?"

"Why are yo-"

"_Herbivores."_

Yui froze. The voice had a certain edge. Just like that girl who acted like RItsu. Was he after the 'Seed' that the girl was after too? And herbivores? Was there any animal around? She could feel that the owner of the voice was nearing them, and suddenly she can feel the sharpness of the trident on her throat. Yui never felt this scared before.

There was only two ways to do if any person was in her place. Whether you stand up and try to resist or freak out and faint. Given that she wasn't the kind of person to take courage and fight, of course she only did what any normal person would do... freak out and faint.

* * *

Yui woke up with the sound of metal clashing together… it wasn't the sound of spatula and pan hitting together like it was cooking breakfast… Remembering about the scary voice she sat up and saw a raven haired man and the pineapple haired man fighting. Tonfas vs. Trident.

Dangerous aura was emitted from the two men. All Yui can do was crawl farther than them in fear. She beside the table and a bookshelf, she looked like she was sandwiched between two furniture. She couldn't help it. It was the only place she felt safe.

The pineapple man (Yui decided to call him that) and the tonfa guy were exchanging blows. Pineapple man suddenly had scary slimes that attacked the tonfa guy, but he dodged and lunged for pineapple man. In fear, she curled herself up in a ball and closed her eyes, hoping everything is just a dream.

Yui could only wonder how she gets in the school clinic with this two fighting guys. She could only sigh in relief that they haven't noticed, if not attacked, her yet.

"I'll bite you to death."

"Kufufu, will you?"

Yui felt the bookshelf shook she peeked and saw the raven haired man being slammed on the shelf. The books fell around her, and a fishbowl was about to hit her head. "Watch out!"

She saw a blur of orange before she blacks out once again.

* * *

**Back to Tsuna's side**

* * *

"B-Bossu…" Chrome shyly called at her boss.

"Yes Chrome-chan?" Tsuna turned though his eyes were lingering around trying to get a brown hair like his. A hope to find is missing in danger cousin.

"Mukuro… Mukuro-sama and Kumo had found H-Hirasawa-san…"

"What?"

* * *

Tsuna just stared at the scene before him. What he feel about his cousin? Afraid or amused? Because right now, Yui was petting Hibari's hair like he was some kind of cute pet while Mukuro gave her a piggy back ride like any brother would do.

"Oh Tsu-chan!" the girl immediately jumped down from the blunette's back and went to glomp her cousin "I met Hiba-chan and Muku-chan!"

He internally winced when he heard that his cousin called his two most fearsome guardians in a cute way, waiting for some kind of killing intent or weapon clashing, he prepared himself to protect the girl… which never came.

"You Tsu-chan they were scary at first but then you see~" Yui pointed to her bandaged head, Tsuna became alarmed at this before glaring at his guardians with orange eyes. He should really discipline them, as Reborn says. "they protected me from getting hit! There was an orange thing that went woosh! It was Hiba-chan's bird! Then Muku-chan bandaged my head! They are so kind don't you think Tsu-chan?~"

"S-Sou…" Tsuna sweatdropped, sometime he really thinks Yamamoto and her would be a fit for each other. A sound effect explainer. "That's right Yui-chan! Okaa-chan and Kyoko-chan are looking for you! Where did you go? You made everyone worried!"

Yui froze, that didn't pass her cousin's eyes, would she tell the truth? No, no one would believe such ridiculous things. She whistled, fiddled with fingers and looked away "I-I f-found a coin… i-it moved… I-I chased it…"

There was one thing Tsuna was absolutely sure that his cousin wasn't good at. Lying. "C'mon Yui-chan tell me-"

"Uwaaa! I'm hungry! Let's go home and have some dinner! Ne, what's for dinner? I want some curry!" Yui grabbed her cousin's arm and forcibly dragged him back to the Sawada residence.

There was no way she would tell him such crazy things as a 'fake' Ritsu, orange flames, swords… maybe she read too much manga. She needs food, maybe everything is just a dream.

* * *

Sorry if this sucked! I lost my KHR spirit… sorry! I'm reading a lot of KHR right now! I promise! I hope one's that OCC! And as for Hiba-chan and Muku-chan.. I have a severe explanation next chapter! I promise! Yasoku shimasu!

I'LL try to update once in a while okay? Just keep reading people! I love ya guys!

_Jester logged out._


End file.
